


Late Night

by Anonymous



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Biphobia, Bisexual Jonah Beck, Internalized Biphobia, Jonah Beck Needs a Hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jonah can't sleep one night due to a nightmare about being Bi, he goes to Cyrus for some potential help.
Relationships: Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Late Night

Jonah tossed and turned in his bed, the young boy couldn’t sleep. Though, recently that had been the usual for him. Recently he had only been able to fall asleep until around three in the morning, he was sure his friends could tell something was off (especially Cyrus, he always noticed, Jonah thought, blushing some). Today was no different apparently, though he had fallen asleep for a little bit, he quickly awoke from a nightmare. 

Normally his nightmares take the form of something clearly not real, like something happening in the future or past, but this was more normal. And for Jonah that made it worse, something that he was scared about instead of a monster or something. Jonah had known for a while he was Bisexual but… accepting it was something else, the nightmare was about that, all his friends rejecting him and the entire school calling him a stupid slut, a whore, a cheater, attention seeker, a ton of other things. Looking at his phone and saw that it was only midnight he decided to see if Cyrus was up, though, his tired and worried brain decided not to text him and simply walk over. He quietly snuck out of his house and began walking, not sure what he’d say to Cyrus if he was up, it’s not like he can just say he had a nightmare about a very real fear of his without him asking what it was, though, if there was anyone to talk to it about, it would be Cyrus, since he was gay and Jonah had a crush on him. But he was still scared of anyone knowing he was Bisexual he knew it was stupid but that did him no good.

Once Jonah got to Cyrus’ house he looked at his room, seeing that the light was on and sighed, thankful he was up. Hopefully, hopefully he didn’t fall asleep with his light on. Not wanting to surprise Cyrus too much he looked for a small rock before throwing it at his window, it was better in his mind than seeing if the door was unlocked and entering without announcing anything. It didn’t take long for Cyrus to let Jonah into his bedroom, both sitting on his bed.

“Hi Cy… sorry for coming over this late I just, I just needed someone to talk to I guess and you were the first person I thought of and… and this was I don’t know what I was thinking” Jonah felt his breathing quicken and chest tighten as he tried to explain to his crush what happened but finding his words fail him. 

“Hey, it’s ok Jonah. I’m here for you, I always be you know that. I’m sure whatever it is it’s important, I won’t judge you whatever it is, I promise.” Cyrus and Jonah sat there for a few moments after Cyrus said that, Jonah trying to formulate what he was going to say. 

Ultimately Jonah just ended up crying into Cyrus’ shoulder as he couldn’t find the words or courage to tell him what was wrong. Jonah desperately wanted to tell Cyrus but was scared at the same time. He knew it was stupid but his brain wouldn’t listen. Which is why after a few minutes of that Jonah looked at Cyrus before kissing him. Cyrus’ eyes widened in shock that his crush was kissing him before he kissed back slightly, moving his hands up Jonah’s side and to his hair. After a few seconds of kissing Jonah pulled away realizing what he did before Cyrus pulled him in for a hug, Jonah’s brain trying to catch up to all that happened.

“Cy… I… I’m bisexual… but I just. I just hate this I hate being bisexual.” At this point Jonah started crying, his tears running down his face as Cyrus slowly rubbed his back, trying to calm him.

“I shouldn’t like boys and girls! I just wish I was gay or straight or… I don’t know! I just don’t want to be bisexual. A perfect person like me shouldn’t like more than one gender, I don’t care if it was just boys and girls as long as it was JUST one, I know I shouldn’t think like that but I just do and I hate it. I’m not dirty or a cheater or a slut but I can’t help but call myself those things or have nightmares about you and the rest of my friends and the school calling me those things and I just want it to stop! I can’t…. I just please Cyrus I don’t know what to do and I hate it.” Jonah felt a ton of weight lift off his chest as he said those words, his face ending up next to Cyrus’ chest, his hands still rubbing his back slowly.

“Jonah… I don’t think you’re any of those things, and neither will any of your friends. I know how hard it can be sometimes but things will get better. I know that just saying that won’t do much but it’s a good first step, telling them and knowing that they accept you for you will help. I love you Jonah and I want to help you the best I can and I will, for know just take my word and know that I’ll always be by your side no matter what. The people that think those things are wrong and there are plenty of amazing and talented and just great people that are bi, there’s nothing wrong with that. It’s at least a start.” 

“Th-Thank you… my prince. And yeah it is a start but not everything can be big I guess.” Jonah said, pulling their bodies even closer into a tight hug. 

“Y-your prince? I mean I like it but… ok JB. Come on let’s sleep. I’m sure this is why you’ve been really tired recently” As Cyrus said that he turned out his light before pulling Jonah close to his chest, his legs wrapping around his waist as they fell asleep cuddling.


End file.
